Keep Holding On
by The Great Queens
Summary: What if Tommy was in rock band, not a boy band? What if Jude's band just won a battle of the bands? How will classic IS events play out differently? Find the answers to these questions and more in Keep Holding On. Chapter 1 up!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

What if...

Boyz Attack! was not a boy band, but a rock band?

----

What if...

Jude was in a band?

----

What if...

Tommy was 20

And Jude was 17?

----

What if...

G- Major still existed?

----

Tommy Quincy

Rockstar Extraordinaire

Lead Singer and Guitarist of "Power Spray"

A band whose phenomenon took the world by storm

----

Jude Harrison

Lead Singer and Guitarist of "The Firebirds"

A band who just won "Band Bash"- Canada's nationwide search for a great band

----

"My Dad was one of the most influential people in rap-- ever." Kwest told his step- brother, Tommy.

"Yeah, and he was my father figure," Tommy replied.

----

"Oh shut- up! Shut- up! Shut- up! Shut- up!" Karma screamed. "My last name is not 'Sewer'!" Karma screamed to her half- sister.

"Yes it is!" Patsy screamed back

----

"I- I can't believe we won!" Sadie shrieked.

"With Jude as our lead singer, nonetheless," Karma added dryly.

"Don't underestimate Blondie!" Patsy shut the two older girls up.

----

"Who is it? Billy Joe from Green Day, Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy, Tod from Power Spray?" Jude asked excitedly.

"Actually, yes," Georgia Bevans told the excitedly girls.

"The name's Tommy; only my friends call me Tod," Tommy remarked coldly from the room overlooking the G- Major lobby.

----

"I can't believe we're opening for Power Spray!" Jude exclaimed. "Somebody pinch me!"

Sadie pinched Jude.

"Ow!" Jude exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"Neither can I," Tommy scoffed.

----

"I'm Tommy, lead vocals and guitar- Kwest, bass- Chaz, guitar- TJ keyboard/ synthesizers- and Bruno, drums," Tommy told the girls, pointing to each band member as he said their names.

"I'm Jude, vocals and guitar- Karma, vocals and bass- Sadie, piano/ keyboard- and Patsy, drums," Jude said, pointing to each band member as she said their names.

----

"He's so gay, it's not like it matters at all."

----

"Jude, it's about Dad--"

----

"This wasn't s'posta happen like this!"

----

"Dudes- this place is like frickin' sweet!"

"I second that!"

"Me too!"

----

"We'll get though this Jude."

"How?" Jude sniffled.

"I don't know. But we will. You always do. You're stronger than you know. So, just keep holding on, girl. Just keep holding on."

--

"Keep Holding On" An "Instant Star" Fan Fiction Coming Soon To FF DOT Net!

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**A/ N: So, what do you guys think so far. This is in the "IS" universe, although pretty rearranged. G- Major is open in this fic. We hope that makes sense, but if you have any more questions, just ask! Thanks! We hope that you enjoy this fic! Feedback is REALLY, REALLY appreciated! E- Cookies (flavor of your choice) or E- Brownies to everyone who reviews!**

**Thanks A Bunch:-D**

**- Zan and Rin AKA The Great Queens**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Numero Uno:**

"Blondie?" Patsy called into the girls bathroom in the backstage of the Toronto Theatre.

No answer.

"Blondie?"

Still no answer.

"SADIE!! KARMA!! Jude's being a butthead and isn't answering!" Patsy screamed at the top of her lungs to Sadie, Jude's sister, and her half- sister, Karma.

"Quit down, Patsy! You'll disturb everyone!" Karma snapped to Patsy.

"More like you," Patsy grumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Karma asked, not fully hearing what Patsy said to her.

"Nothing. Never- mind. I'll go talk to Jude," Patsy replied, shoving the swinging bathroom door open, to find Jude hunched over the bathroom sink.

"Blondie?" Patsy questioned the mop of blond hair with red highlights.

"Mut?" Jude asked, grabbing two paper towels from the dispenser, but not standing up fully.

"... Are you... okay...?" Patsy asked her best friend, not really sure what to say.

Patsy wasn't really comfortable doing these types of things, and she wasn't use to seeing her usually very confident friend so nervous.

"No," Jude admitted to Patsy, as she spat into the sink. "I can't do this, Pats!"

Patsy didn't answer at first.

"Yes you can, Blondie. You HAVE to do this. Otherwise, Malibu Barbie and her skinny ass b!tches will win!" Patsy told, or more like instructed Jude.

Jude pushed the water faucet pump down, cupped her hands, and put her mouth in her hands, and drank the water.

Suddenly, Sadie burst through the door.

"Jude!" Sadie called.

Jude turned towards her older sister.

"I run home for fifteen minutes to get earrings for Karma, and return to find you hunched over the sink in the ladies room!" Sadie exclaimed, rushing over to Jude.

"I'm fine, Sadie, Honest to G-d," Jude told Sadie.

"Did you take yours meds?" Sadie questioned Jude, a worried expression on her face.

"All medicated! So medicated, in fact, that I think I'm high!" Jude grinned, and fake laughed.

"Honest?"

"I swear on Patti Smith's grave," Jude joked.

"Jude..." Sadie warned.

"Yes, sheesh. It's just the side-effects, Sadie."

Karma and Patsy watched the two with interest, when another blonde girl strutted into the bathroom.

"Side- effects? What?" The girl asked with interest.

"None of concern, _Eden_," Jude spat with disgust.

"Ooh. I'm so scare. Hey Jude; is little Jude no feeling well?" Eden asked, pointing to Jude's stomach.

"You can't possibly think Jude's... pregnant?" Sadie wondered out loud.

Eden laughed, as she applied a fresh layer of lipgloss on in the mirror.

"Tootles!" Eden scoffed, giving a "hand- wave", and strutting out of the bathroom, her stilettos clicking against the cool, tile floor.

"_The FireBirds _in two!" A voice called over the loudspeaker.

"That's us, girls," Karma told Jude, Sadie, and Patsy.

"So, you're okay? You should have Mom call Doctor Madison, tomorrow. She's been really helping me cope with not being able to sing. I don't see why you won't leave Doctor MacKennick," Sadie told Jude, as she handed Karma the pair of earrings to put on.

"Yes, _Mother_," Jude rolled her eyes.

The four girls made their way to the stage.

"The _FireBirds_ is thirty seconds!" The same voice as before called through the loudspeaker.

Jude grabbed her electric Stratocaster guitar, Karma grabbed her Gibson Bass, Patsy grabbed her drumsticks, and Sadie stretched her fingers.

"Please help me welcome back _The FireBirds_!" Ryan Yorke, the host of "Band Bash" called to the live audience.

The audience screamed and cheered. The band even saw several posters routing for them.

The band made their way on stage, and in

"Hey Toronto!" Jude screamed into the microphone. "We're _The FireBirds_, and this song is called 'Since U Been Gone'!"

Karma and Jude began to play a simple, steady beat on their guitars, and soon Jude started singing.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again _

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know) that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

The crowd screamed, and applauded.

"Thank you!" Jude called, before they all bowed, and exited stage right.

"We were awesome!" Sadie squealed.

"Yeah, but if we wanna get anywhere, we'll have to keep getting better," Karma noted.

"Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... It's time to announce the winning band of..." Ryan Yorke screamed.

"BAND BASH!" The audience screamed.

"Drum roll, please..."

The audience 'drummed'.

"THE... FIIIIIIIIREBIIRRDDS!"

Jude, Sadie, Patsy, and Karma all ran on stage.

"And our runner's up is The Pretties In Pink!" Ryan screamed.

Eden, and her band strutted onto the stage in their 'outfits'.

Meanwhile...

"Who's THAT?" Tommy asked his friend, pointing to Jude.

"Jude Harrison, she's the guitarist and singer for 'The Firebirds'. And WAY off limits," Kwest told Tommy coolly.

"Who says that?" Tommy demanded to know.

"She does." Kwest said, glancing at Sadie.

--

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

** A/ N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter/ reading this one! Reviews are always LOVED, so please drop one if you've got time. An e- slice of cake (flavor of your choice) if you review!**

** - Zan and Rin AKA The Great Queens  
**


End file.
